


Tabloid Love

by Cryzice



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Pregnancy, Press and Tabloids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryzice/pseuds/Cryzice
Summary: When a paparazzi snaps a photo of a mark on Jason’s neck, it doesn’t take long for rumours to spread.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 328
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Tabloid Love

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for day 2 of Omega Jason Todd Week 2020.
> 
> Day Two/7:th of April: First heat | Rumours that Jason has been marked | Omega and pup

Gotham Gazette 20XX-04-07 By XXX XXXXXX

**Is the Wayne Pack’s omega off the market?**

Jason Todd-Wayne, 24, was spotted yesterday in Downtown Gotham Park, wearing what has recently become a trend among omegas, to the displeasure of the traditionalists and joy of the more free-spirited modernists: a well-used leather jacket two sizes too large, a red T-shirt with the words “Fuck The Joker” in neon-green, bold letters, black leather pants, and his regular tattered combat boots. 

But upon a closer look, there seems to have been a change in Omega Todd-Wayne’s life as of recently. 

Omega Todd-Wayne has been spotted with a number of “close acquaintances” in recent weeks. Last week was the former Omega Model Kori Anders at the Iceberg Longue, the week before that Alpha Oliver Queen’s former ward Omega Roy Harper (formerly Harper-Queen) at Watches and Rings, one of the most expensive jewellers in Gotham, and the week before that with Beta Stephanie Brown, Alpha Tim Drake-Wayne’s ex-fiancee and a friend of Omega Todd-Wayne.

When asked for a comment, Watches and Rings declined to comment, but eyewitnesses claim to have heard Omega Todd-Wayne and Omega Roy Harper discuss rings and weddings. 

Could it be that the Wayne pack’s omega is preparing for a wedding? 

When spotted yesterday in Downtown Gotham Park, this journalist recognized a red mark on Omega Todd-Wayne’s neck. An official mating bite, or just a lover’s temporary bite? 

Wayne Corporation Publicity Department has declined to comment, but there are rumours of a press conference later this week to announce some of Wayne Tech’s newest gadgets. Perhaps there will also be a different kind of announcement in store.

* * *

When Jason wakes up the next day, he has over a hundred text messages from pretty much everyone who knows them and more. Roy alone has sent over 50+ messages and three voice messages. 

Three hours later, he has advanced from the beginnings of a headache to a migraine and has given up on reading what has become an avalanche of text messages. To his irritation, Dick has yet to send a single message, and even Bruce has had to time to send something (granted, it was to ask why he hadn’t been told anything yet and to scold Jason for not being careful, but it was something). 

On the way to the kitchen, he spots the tiny Nightwing one-piece Roy got him after their trip to the jeweller with the words “Baby hero on the way” lying on the couch where Jason threw it. As much as he complained yesterday, he just hasn’t been able to convince himself to throw it away. 

To think, he was just trying to come up with a way to tell Dick he’s pregnant and he just has to be spotted by a journalist. Worst, he had forgotten to cover up Dick’s mating bite and left his apartment without his skin cover. All because he wanted a few hours to breath and get some air. 

Just when Jason start considering his options for breakfast (for bad days, Dick’s cereal or a simple omelette were the easiest to fix), there is a knock at the door. 

Moreover, it’s Dick’s special knock they use to identify each other with. 

Jason briefly hesitates, but in the end, there is probably no better time than now, so he stuffs the one-piece in one of his pants’ pockets and tries to come up with something better than “I’m pregnant”. 


End file.
